Unmarked
by Rhadeya
Summary: Murphy watches as Epps tries to come to terms with his death... Please R


_**Disclaimer**: Don't own anything to do with Ghost Ship. Doing this for fun, so please don't sue._

_**Author's Notes**: Not sure where this came from, but I always thought there was more to the Murphy/Epps relationship than was shown ;-)   
__

* * *

_

**Unmarked**

_   
You are the one for whom I cared,   
__No other soul could have compared_

It's dark now, and the water is spilling out of the top of the old aquarium. He knew I was coming to warn you, and he couldn't allow that to happen. If I'd taken you all away, he would never have filled his quota, because we would have warned people away from this ship. Maybe we'd even have had a few quiet words in the right ears and had this gateway to Hell destroyed. That's not going to happen now though, because he's going to get you all. He already has Santos and Greer, and now he has me. Before long, he'll kill you all, and then it's time to leave here and be ferried to Hell.

_   
In your dainty hand you held my heart   
__I loved you from the very start_

Funny thing is, Greer told me something about the others being 'marked'. He even showed me the strange brand burned into his hand, shaped like a forked tail. I wonder why Ferriman hasn't come back to mark me yet. Santos has the same mark, on his right palm, yet my own hand remains unbranded. Maybe he just hasn't gotten around to it yet. I have no doubt he'll mark me too, add my soul to his ever growing collection so he can fulfil his quota. He came here before, just as my life was slipping away. He was here, immersed in the same water that was drowning me, and yet he was unaffected. He had no need to breathe, because he's been dead a long time. He just looked at me for a moment, smiling that smug little grin of his, and took my hand in his. He looked irritated for a moment, then he left. I wonder if he was trying to mark me then, and why he didn't succeed. Maybe I wasn't quite dead enough for him to lay claim to my soul, but I'm sure he'll be back to finish the job soon enough.

_   
Long months alone upon the sea   
__I'm content while you're with me_

I can see you running down the ballroom towards my final resting place, and I can see the utter loss on your face. I want to reach out to you, to gather you into my arms and tell you everything will be alright, even though I know it won't be. Unless you can destroy this ghost ship, and free the souls trapped within, we're all going to burn in the eternal fires of Hell. Innocents and sinners alike will suffer for eternity, unless you can save us. You three are the last he needs to fill his quota, this time around. I wish I could share with you what I know of him; the knowledge that he's been at this a very long time would intrigue you. I can hear the anger, and the agony, in your voice as you try to break the glass wall of the aquarium, but it's too late for that. My body is already dead, and my soul is trapped here, like the rest of them.

_   
The price of loving you, I must now pay   
__For a while I have to go away_

I see the photograph of Ferriman, taken when he was rescued from the Lorelei in 1962, slip out of my lifeless fingers and sink slowly towards the bottom of my glass coffin. I only wanted to warn you, to try and save us, even though I couldn't save Santos. Santos is angry that I couldn't save him, but I think he wants you to save us as much as I do. I watch you turn your back to my lifeless shell, and for a brief instant you eyes meet mine. I know you see me, just as you see the little girl standing next to me. The pain in your eyes is too much for me to bear, and I wish there was something I could do to comfort you.

_   
We'll be together again one day   
__With you, in spirit, I'll always stay_

Beside me, young Katie holds up her right hand, palm towards you, and smiles. I glance at my own right palm, as a spark of understanding lights up your eyes. It takes me longer to understand, but suddenly I know what she means. She's telling you I can't be marked, the same way she can't, and I finally know the reason why. All the things I have ever done, the 'sins' I have committed, were not for myself. They were out of a selfless desire to give you something, to try and provide a better life for you than the one you had when we met. You must save us, Maureen, or my love for you will have meant nothing. Save us Epps, please save our souls.

I love you Maureen. Please save my soul...

_Fin   
_

* * *

_Hope I did ok? Please review and let me know if I did :)_


End file.
